


Sun and Moon

by unxpctedlygreat (Yurika_Schiffer)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Post-Canon, sort of? more like 3am musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/unxpctedlygreat
Summary: People often likened him to the sun and Felix to the moon. Dimitri doesn't agree with them.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Sun and Moon

People often likened him and Felix to the sun and the moon or to light and shadow. Dimitri would agree with this, if people didn't make _him_ out to be the light and Felix to be his shadow.

He understands why they do, he supposes. His hair shines bright as the midday sun while Felix's carries the color of the night. He is the King of Fódlan and Felix is his right-hand, his advisor; always by his side, a step behind him.

He understands. But he does not share this view.

He is the darkness that envelops the eve of the day as the moon rises up in the sky. He is better nowadays, at not being as gloomy as he used to be. But he feels the pull of melancholy often enough that the darkness is never far from him.

He's still growing into his role as King, still building up the confidence to rule a newly-reunited country; the same confidence that had abandoned him when his thoughts were of nothing but revenge. Born and raised to become a king, he had strayed far from his duties, for a time much too long.

He is by no mean a sun, rising long after light is needed by the people and unable to shine on his own, always relying on his friends to stand strong at the head of his kingdom.

Felix, on the other hand, is the opposite. Independent and driven, always present when and where he is needed. Strong-willed enough to shake the sturdiest of the old nobles, his entire being exudes power and presence. If Felix wants to be seen, he makes himself seen.

He doesn't dwell in past regrets and sorrow, pushing through with a fierce determination and anger that rivals the summer sun's heat.

Felix has always been the sun to him, as far he remembers.

A blast of warmth and love when they were kids, especially in the nights when Dimitri willingly gave up the furs to Felix's sleeping form as he cuddled up to him, basking in Felix's natural warmth.

An explosion of white-hot fury, after the western rebellion and during their days at the Academy. Sparkles of light, once he had donned the silks of a dancer and made thunder break the air around them on the battlefield.

And now, blazing passion and the radiance of devotion, all at once, burning in his eyes as he watches over Dimitri at all times.

It's a lot to handle, at times, if Dimitri is being honest. But as sunlight brings life to earth, the fire inside Felix keeps Dimitri alive.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
